


Hunteri Heroici

by CONSTANTlNE



Series: Based On Supernatural Episodes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, Fluff, M/M, Some Swearing, what should have happened tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONSTANTlNE/pseuds/CONSTANTlNE
Summary: A Destiel one-shot fluff. Based on a brief moment of season 8 episode 8. Watch it before reading for better imagination results.





	

Dean and Castiel sat alone together in the small hotel room that they and Sam had been staying at for about two days now. The two were waiting for Sam to arrive with more information about whom the local police called 'the black hole.' 'The black hole' had robbed a bank like they do in cartoons (other loony cases had also occurred before this event). They dropped a giant anvil on the security guard after he'd called the police. They named this criminal 'the black hole' because they were an expert; no fingerprints or evidence were left at the crime scene, only a black hole.

Dean sat at the table, scrolling through the computer he was starting at.

"Your father..." Castiel spoke.

Dean turned his attention from the computer to Castiel who sat on one of the hotel beds. He was flipping through the pages of John Winchester's journal.

"Beautiful handwriting." He finished, flipping to another page.

"How are you feeling, Cas?" Dean eyed the angel whom still had the journal in hands.

Castiel briefly turns his attention away from the journal and looks over at Dean.

"I'm fine," Castiel says calmly and shrugs, again averting his attention to the journal, flipping through another page.

"Well, I just-- I-I know that when I got puked out of purgatory, it took me a few weeks to... find my sea legs," Dean says, still looking at Cas who is still looking at the journal.

Castiel again looks up to Dean from the leather journal. "I'm fine." The angel repeats.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy you're back. I'm freaking thrilled. It's just this whole mysterious-resurrection thing-- it always has one mother of a downside." Dean continues, his attention continues to be locked on Castiel.

Castiel looks at Dean, closing the journal in his hands. He clears his throat.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Cas simply looks up at him.

"Maybe take a trip upstairs," Dean suggests.

"To heaven?" Cas questions.

"Yeah, poke around, see if the God squad can tell us how you got out."

"No," Cas says.

Dean chuckles.

"Look, man, I-I hate those flying-ass monkeys just as much as you do but--"

"Dean! I said no!" Castiel firmly says.

Dean stares at Cas for a moment before shutting the laptop. He gets up from the chair and starts walking over to the angel. He walks up to Castiel and sits directly across from him on the other bed. He frowns and clasps his hands together.

"Talk to me."

"Dean, I..." Castiel sighs.

The angel puts the journal down on the bed he's sitting on and moves, setting his feet down on the small aisle between the beds, directly across from Dean.

"When I was... bad... and I had all those things-- the... the leviathans.. writhing inside me... I caused a lot of suffering on earth, but I devastated heaven." Castiel explains to Dean who is quietly listening to him.

"I vaporised thousands of my own kind, and I-I-I can't go back." He says, sadly.

"'Cause if you do, the angels will kill you," Dean says.

"Because if I see what heaven's become-- what I..." Castiel sighs. "...what I made of it... I'm afraid I might kill myself."

Castiel and Dean make silent eye contact for a moment.

"Now, Cas, listen and you listen good. You were doing what you thought was right. You got power hungry, and hey, it happens to the best of us. But pitying yourself isn't going to do anything," Dean scolds the angel.

"You're really one to talk, Dean. You blame yourself for not getting me out of purgatory though I told you to leave me behind!" Castiel angrily looks at the green eyed male in front of him.

"You stayed behind to fight off some winged sons of bitches, just to get me through that portal! How is it not my fault, Cas?!"

"Because I chose to stay behind, Dean! I chose it! You think you can save everyone, but the truth is, you can't. Some people don't need saving." Cas mumbles the last part, looking away from Dean.

Dean sarcastically nods his head, a false smile upon his lips. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees.

"So what you're telling me, is that you couldn't give a damn if you died. That- that you would leave everything behind, just because you made a mistake-"

"It was a choice, Dean! I made the choice to disobey! I made the choice to work with Crowley!" Cas says, asserted, standing from the bed.

Dean stands as well.

"You thought you were doing the best for your people! And no, it wasn't the right choice, but you tried, Cas! And you would just die? Leave? Leave me?" Dean's voice lowered as he finished the speech.

Castiel stares at the hunter, wide-eyed. Dean looks at the angel as well, shock evident in his pupils; as if he'd made a mistake. Castiel could hear Dean's pulse ascending and Dean felt sweaty.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asks, alarmed at the sudden change of heartbeat.

"Nothing."

"Your pulse. It's speeding."

Dean stays still. Castiel's eyes still lay on him. Dean sighs. "Yeah, i-it's what happens when... when you say something you didn't mean to say."

Castiel furrows his brows. "I don't understand-"

"Forget it, Cas," Dean says, shaking his head. "The point is, we forgive you, Cas. Sam and I; we forgive you."


End file.
